Gameplay:Unit Fusion
Gameplay | Unit Fusion __TOC__ Summary Fusing Units is the process of combining up to 5 units into a "base" unit, allowing the base unit to: :*Gain XP :*Gain Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst Levels Units used as ingredients will disappear after the fusion process. Be careful as this process is irreversible! If the ingredient unit has a Sphere equipped, it will be unequipped automatically. Steps #The option to Fuse Unit is found under the Unit menu. #A Base Unit must be selected. This unit will be the one receiving the EXP. #After choosing a base unit, up to 5 other units can be selected from your unit inventory as "Ingredients". These ingredients will be fused into the base unit. #There is a Zel cost associated with the fusion process, displayed as ingredient units are added and/or removed. Refer to the Costs section for more details. #The amount of XP to be gained from the fusion is also displayed. This amount may be higher after the actual fusion process. #Once the player presses the Fuse button, a short animation will play and the results are as follows: #:: #: SUCCESS will yield no bonus EXP to the base unit and is the most common one. #:: #: There is a small chance for GREAT SUCCESS, which provides a 50% bonus to XP gained, as well as a slight increase to the chance for raising BB/SBB levels. #:: #: The rare SUPER SUCCESS provides a 100% bonus to XP gained, as well as a small increase to the chance for raising BB/SBB levels. #: Note: Special events, like "Fusion Rate Up", may affect the occurrences of GREAT SUCCESS and SUPER SUCCESS. XP Gain The amount of XP gained depends on the rarity and levels of the units fused into the base unit. In general, the amount of XP provided by a unit being fused into the base unit is based on the rarity and the amount of XP that has already been "invested" in that ingredient unit. Ingredient units that have the same element as the base unit provide a bonus 50% XP. Lastly, the degree of SUCCESS affects the total XP earned. For example, the Dark Crystal unit, obtainable from Metal Parade, provides 151,524 XP. When fused with a unit with the matching element, Dark, the Dark Crystal provides 227,286 XP instead. If the fusion results with a SUPER SUCCESS, 454,572 XP is earned by that unit alone. Unit Leveling XP gained through Unit Fusing allows a unit to level and improve their stats. A unit's Type determines how their stats improve as they level. The Unit Level tables will serve as an aid to players to determine how much XP is needed to level their units. Brave Burst Leveling Fusion also has the potential to increase a unit's Brave Burst or Super Brave Burst levels. During the ingredient selection process, units with the potential to increase BB/SBB levels will be denoted with a pulsating, green BBUP!? over the unit portrait. Each unit used in the fusion has a chance to increase BB/SBB by one level. Super Brave Burst is unlocked after a 6-star unit has maxed its Brave Burst (Level 10). More details about leveling Brave Bursts and Super Brave Bursts can be found under the Brave Burst leveling section. Fusing Costs Fusing costs Zel, determined by the level of the base unit and ingredient units. As such, fusing can be prohibitively more and more costly at higher levels where the level affects the cost and the amount of XP needed multiplies the cost. Where a single fusion may advance a unit a couple of levels, at higher levels, it may take multiple fusions to advance a single level. The cost per unit being fused: :(Base Unit Level x 100 Zel) + (Ingredient Unit Level x 100 Zel) Example: :A level 42 unit is fusing a level 1 unit and a level 12 unit. ::Cost to fuse level 1 unit: (42 x 100 Zel) + (1 x 100 Zel) = 4,300 Zel ::Cost to fuse level 12 unit: (42 x 100 Zel) + (12 x 100 Zel) = 5,400 Zel :Total Cost: 9,700 Zel Once a unit reaches its MAX level, the cost of fusing decreases considerably as the unit no longer earns any XP from fusions. The reason to continue fusing after reaching MAX level is to attempt to increase the unit's Brave Burst level. The cost is based on the rarity of the Base Unit at MAX level: * 1-star rarity: 250 Zel * 2-star rarity: 750 Zel * 3-star rarity: 1,000 Zel * 4-star rarity: 1,500 Zel * 5-star rarity: 2,000 Zel * 6-star rarity: 2,500 Zel The new formula for determining the cost per unit being fused is as follows: :(Base Unit's MAX level base cost) + (Consumed Unit Level x 25 Zel) Example: :A MAX level 2-star rarity unit is fusing a level 1 unit, a level 5 unit and a level 20 unit. ::Cost to fuse level 1 unit: (750 Zel) + (1 x 25 Zel) = 775 Zel ::Cost to fuse level 5 unit: (750 Zel) + (5 x 25 Zel) = 875 Zel ::Cost to fuse level 20 unit: (750 Zel) + (20 x 25 Zel) = 1,250 Zel :Total Cost: 2,900 Zel Another example: :A MAX level 5-star rarity unit is fusing a level 2 unit. ::Cost to fuse level 2 unit: (2,000 Zel) + (2 x 25 Zel) = 2,050 Zel :Total Cost: 2,050 Zel :Note that if the 5-star rarity unit was Level 79, it would cost 8,100 Zel for the same fusion! Special Fusion Units Most units used as fusion ingredients only provide XP. Some also have the chance to increase a unit's Brave Burst level (or Super Brave Burst if that has been unlocked on the unit), as described in the Brave Burst section. There are also units that provide a fixed base amount of XP regardless of above rules. These units tend to be MAX Level 1 and typically provide an additional benefit in unit fusion, or serve a completely different purpose intended outside of unit fusion. These units are dedicated to providing large amounts of XP: :: :: :: :: :: :: : Ghosts provide 1,506 base XP, or 2,259 XP to the matching element. : Kings provide base 11,012 XP, or 16,518 XP to the matching element. : Gods provide base 51,518 XP, or 77,277 XP to the matching element. : Crystals provide base 151,524 XP, or 227,286 XP to the matching element. There are some units that serve a completely different role when used in fusing: : The Burst Frog does not do something completely new when fused, but it does guarantee one BB/SBB level up. : The Sphere Frog adds another sphere slot to a unit, allowing that unit to equip two spheres at the same time, instead of the usual one. : The Burst Emperor when fused increases one unit's BB/SBB level by 5. : Vigor Imp Molin permanently increases the max HP of a unit by 50 when fused.* : Power Imp Pakpak permanently increases the max ATK of a unit by 20 when fused.* : Guard Imp Ganju permanently increases the max DEF of a unit by 20 when fused.* : Healing Imp Fwahl permanently increases the max REC of a unit by 20 when fused.* : Almighty Imp Arton permanently increases the unit's max HP by 150, and max ATK/DEF/REC by 60 when fused.* :* Note: Stat-increasing imps can only raise their respective stats to a certain limit, that varies from unit to unit. The following units are intended for use as materials needed for evolving units. While they can be used as fusion ingredients, their rarity and difficulty to obtain typically precludes them from fusion. :: :: :: :: :: :: : Nymphs provide 504 base XP, or 756 XP to the matching element. : Spirits provide 1,010 base XP, or 1,515 XP to the matching element. : Idols provide 1,516 base XP, or 2,274 XP to the matching element. : Totems provide 2,020 base XP, or 3,030 XP to the matching element. : Pots provide 2,502 base XP, or 3,753 XP to the matching element. : Miracle Totem provides 11,502 base XP, or 17,253 XP to a Light unit. :: : Mimics provide 1,004 base XP, or 1,506 XP to the dark element. : Bat Mimics provide 3,012 base XP, or 4,518 XP to the dark element. : Dragon Mimics provide 6,520 base XP, or 9,780 XP to the dark element. : Metal Mimics provide 21,502 base XP, or 32,253 XP to the dark element. Jewel units are meant to be sold for Zel, and an unwise choice as fusion ingredients: :: : Jewel Ghost provides 206 base XP, but sells for 5,000 Zel. : Jewel King provides 512 base XP, but sells for 20,000 Zel. : Jewel God provides 1,018 base XP, but sells for 50,000 Zel. : Golden God provides 1,524 base XP, but sells for 300,000 Zel.